Centro de Atención
by TrueAleCriollo
Summary: El arma secreta para estar al lado de un hombre tan bello es simple: Confianza. Taiora.


Disclaimer: Digimon no me Pertenece ni el 95% de la trama.

* * *

En fiestas casi siempre es el centro de atención, sobre todo entre las mujeres.

Los que no lo conocen lo describen como "atlético y guapo". Es mas Tai convirtió su buen ver en una palanca para entrar al mundo del modelaje desde hace algunos años.

Cuando Sora se enamoro de él, su mejor amiga Mimi le advirtió: "Ese no es un hombre para toda la vida". No pensaba que alguien como él fuera estable. Aun así Sora se decidió por él. Son pareja desde hace años y tienen dos hijos pequeños. Aquí Sora nos cuenta su experiencia:

Justo nos volvió a ocurrir el fin de semana pasado; estábamos en la boda de su hermana Kari quien se casaba con un gran hombre llamado Takeru. Estábamos divirtiéndonos y bailando, hablando y demás, y nos perdimos de vista un rato. Eche un vistazo por el salón de fiesta para buscarlo. Como siempre mire hacia arriba, porque con su altura mi novio sobrepasaba a la mayoría (y eso agregándole su estilo de peinado, siempre para arriba que le daba unos centímetros extra a su estatura normal). Finalmente lo vi del otro lado del lugar, como tantas otras veces, rodeado de mujeres. Esta vez eran cuatro, todas se reían y evidentemente se la pasaban de lo mejor. "Qué maravilla de hombre tengo" pensé.

"Esto no va a funcionar" me advertía Mimi poco después de que nos enamoráramos. Mimi era una romántica empedernida, por lo que me sorprendía su insistencia en el tema. Él le caía bien, como suele suceder con la mayoría de las personas atractivas, que además se dan a querer, sobre todo si también tienen sentido del humor, son despreocupadas y son comunicativas.

¿Pero un hombre miembro del equipo más importante de futbol de su país y aparte de eso cara del equipo y modelo por defecto, que viajaba por todo el mundo, un hombre mucho más guapo que los demás, y que incluso es casi un año menor que yo? Se dice que aquellos de buen ver son populares y que, por eso mismo, tienen más oportunidades de ser infieles.

Asimismo se cree que un chico de 24 años todavía no tiene la madures para una relación seria.

Mimi me preguntaba "¿Por una aventura vas a dejar tu relación segura y de tanto tiempo?". Las apuestas en contra de mi amado, cuando comenzamos, estaban 100 contra cero. A mí me daba igual, estaba perdidamente enamorada. Su atractivo no medaba miedo. Quizás porque soy más racional y calmada, me ilusione con el inmediatamente.

Después de terminar mi carrera empecé a trabajar de fisioterapeuta en compañías deportivas. La verdad los tipos de ese ambiente, atletas y hombres super corpulentos, no me interesaban. Eran amables y atractivos, pero vacios.

Luego llego Taichi, era diferente a los demás lo podía sentir. Tras realizar un viaje de trabajos juntos, los dos terminamos con nuestras relaciones de entonces. El tenía una novia azafata, y a primera vista ellos hacían mejor pareja, pues su pasatiempo en común era viajar por el mundo. Y yo, ingeniera del deporte, parecía tener una relación bastante normal con mi novio una estrella del rock en ascenso.

Pero paso el tiempo, y luego de unos meses, mi nueva pareja y yo buscamos departamento. El viajaba cada año de Tokio a Miami, pasando luego por Barcelona, según le tocaban los partidos contra otros equipos o las sesiones fotográficas que tenía que atender. Mientras yo seguí mi trabajo y aprendiendo sobre las técnicas de rehabilitación.

Constantemente me lo preguntan, pero no: Nunca me deje atrapar por los celos. Es común que el viaje durante semanas, o hasta meses, compartiendo departamento con su equipo deportivo si estaba en viaje por futbol o con diez mujeres si estaba en viaje por modelaje, así que a diario convivía con mucha gente, hombres sudorosos con exceso de testosterona o con chicas altas y delgadas de todo tipo de color de piel y de pelo, mas yo estaba segura de que él le seria fiel a su mujer normal de 1metro 65centimetros.

Nunca me compare con las mujeres que lo rodeaban, la verdad es que en su vida diaria, también se veían como personas comunes. Siempre las conocí a todas cuando iba a visitarlo en sus destinos lejanos y ellas nunca me hicieron sentir que no fuera bienvenida. ¿Sera que yo era muy ingenua?

Más bien creo que tengo confianza. Y aunque mi pareja está rodeado de bellezas, tampoco se vuelve loco cuando ve a una chica guapa, porque no es nada del otro mundo vivir rodeado de ellas en su profesión de futbolista/modelo.

Pero una vez si me moleste, cuando regreso de Barcelona y a las tres de la madrugada no dejaba de llamarlo una chica a su celular. "Una vez mas y yo contesto" le advertí. Me respondió que era una amiga que tenía un problema y necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar. Sin embargo me imaginaba el escenario perfectamente: "Mas bien está loca por ti" le reclame.

Desde 2012 estamos casados. Tengo que reconocer que en ocasiones me parece raro vivir con un hombre que posee el doble de productos de cuidado personal en el baño que yo. O que su apariencia siempre sea perfecta, claro es importante en su profesión.

Cuando sube demasiado de peso, hace más ejercicio y no come Doritos por la noche. Así que yo acabo con la bolsa.

"¿Y porque yo debería cambiar? Lo que ves es lo que soy" así es como soy.

"Píntate esas canas mujer, o tu galán se va a ir" me advirtió Mimi hace poco. Pero sé que para él lo más importante es nuestra familia.

Mantener un equilibrio entre el trabajo y el hogar para poder vernos es nuestro reto. El ya no viaja tanto, porque parte de ser familia, es estar con ella. Y también eso va para mí.

Mantener fresca la relación, significa construirla desde que nos casamos.

La gente se preguntara ¿Habrá problemas en el amor, cuando el hombre es muy atractivo? Con esa pregunta se deduce que él está rodeado de mujeres. Y es bastante probable, porque la belleza, hace que a primera vista alguien resulte simpático. Así que es probable que ese individuo haya tenido más posibilidades de tener una aventura.

Pero como cualquier hombre de familia con dos dedos de frente, se va a preguntar si pondrían en riesgo su relación por una infidelidad.

Estoy segura que él sabe perfectamente que lo que tiene conmigo no lo va a conseguir en ninguna otra parte.

Relacionarse con alguien atractivo puede tener intenciones narcisistas de "Te 'adornas' con él" y "nos miraran con admiración".

Pero para la seguridad de una relación no tiene nada que ver con la atracción intima. En algún punto llega la rutina en la que inevitablemente discutiremos, nos enojaremos y saldremos con los reproches… Y en esos momentos nadie se ve guapo, y hasta el hombre más atractivo puede ser horrible.

Además, si no hay mas razones para el amor que el aspecto físico, el amor no durara.

La verdad somos una pareja normal, y por más que nos han criticado, somos felices.

FIN

* * *

Adaptación a Digimon de un artículo de Cosmopolitan llamado "Mi galán es guapísimo"

Me puedes contactar en mi twitter: TrueAleCriollo


End file.
